Can you repeat that?
by Demon Slayer Hiromi
Summary: Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara have been turned into kids and Kurama and the girls have to take care of them. What will happen when they have to go on missions? Danger and cuteness up ahead.


My first fanfic. Yep. You guy's like to show off your imagination so I might as well to.

Hiei: Hn. Orenda doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

Thanks Hiei. Well, on with the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Shut up Kuwabaka!" the three-eyed demon shouted.

"Don tell me two shut up you stwupid midget!" Kuwabara yelled, shaking his fist violently.

"Don cwal me a midget!" Hiei cried.

"Onwy if you stwop cwalling me Kuwabaka!" the other shouted back.

They were head to head, growling at eachother. There was static in there eyes and flames all at once. The red head sighed. "How could this have happened…"

"Break it up you two", Kurama said standing up, "Both of you apologize to eachother and stop the name calling!"

The two boys who were arguing a second ago glared at eachother for a moment, then they both took a step back and looked at their shoes. "Sawwy…" they both said in unison.

"That's better," Kurama said with a sweet smile, "Now let's go find Botan and Koenma."

"Awight," Hiei replied crossing his arms and pouting.

"I'll go get Uwameshi!" Kubawara yelled running off.

Kurama smiled. He had to admit it was cute. A witch that had appeared in the middle of the night had turned all Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke, who wasn't there at the moment, into five-year-olds. Kurama was still his normal age cause he was with Koenma and Botan in the spirit world when it happened.

He picked Hiei up into his arms. The three-eyed demon blushed and struggled a little but finally gave up in the end. He always blushed when someone picked him up. Kurama didn't really understand why but Hiei was always a mystery, even to him. Kurama figured it was because he was usually cold and serious. Hiei's cheeks remained red even after he gave in.

"Uwameshi!" Kuwabara shouted, walking into a random room, "Where are you!"

"Wat?" was his response. He was in a closet, peaking behind the door. Fear was all that showed in his eyes and the sound of knee's trembling could be heard.

"Wy you hidding Uwameshi?" the orange hair boy asked.

"I hide fwom Kwayko," he whispered, "She twy to give me bwoccoli…"

"Oh…" Kuwabara said quietly, "But we have to go fwind Botan and the twoddler person."

"Awight," Yusuke mumbled, "But…"

He never got to finish his sentence. Kayko came bursting into the room and stuffed a fork full of broccoli into his mouth. He choked a little, swallowed hard and started gasping for air. As soon as he opened his mouth to complain, Kayko stuffed another fork full of broccoli into his mouth. "Next time take it like a man!" she shouted, continuing to stuff forks full whenever he opened his mouth.

Kuwabara, who had been enjoying the show, slowly tiptoed out of the room so he wouldn't be noticed and went back to where Kurama and Hiei were. Kurama looked up at the orange hair boy in confusion. Kuwabara had a mix of joy and hysterical plastered on his face.

"Where's Yusuke?" Kurama questioned, tilting his head to the side and raising an eyebrow. Hiei was playing with his scarf, trying to stop it from choking him.

"Kayko give him bwoccoli," Kuwabara spit out and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh…" Kurama said, his voice drifting off as he did. He smiled and chuckled a little. He wondered how they would take this when they got back to they're normal age, seeing as Koenma was probably video taping all of it. Hiei mumbled something that sounded like "baka" and "evil broccoli". Kurama picked up Kuwabara and the three of them headed towards where they could hear Kayko yelling for Yusuke to stay put and stop poking at her butt. Kurama sweatdropped and let out a crooked chuckle. Their size and their language may have changed, but definitely not their attitudes. As Kurama walked, Kuwabara and Hiei were throwing insults at eachother and having a glaring contest. "They're so cute," Kurama admitted to himself again.

Hiei grinned when he won the glaring contest while Kuwabara was complaining that he had cheated somehow. Hiei looked up at the red head only to meet eye to eye. Kurama was smiling sweetly at him, which surprisingly made Hiei blush. They entered the room only to see Yusuke on Kayko's lap, yelling for dear life and Kayko about to give him a spanking. Hiei and Kuwabara burst out laughing when she spanked him. Yusuke walked slowly towards Kurama, rubbing his behind. He had small tears in his eyes but he refused to cry and show his emotions so he told the other guy's bravely that it didn't hurt.

"Yusuke I'm not through with you yet!" Kayko yelled after hearing that, raising her hand slowly she continued, "There's more where that came from."

Yusuke cried out in fear and ran so fast behind Kurama's legs that he left a dust cloud behind, causing Kayko to start to cough.

"Don wet her get me!" Yusuke cried, shaking behind Kurama.

Kayko looked at Yusuke. She didn't think she hit him that hard. She started to feel sorry after seeing him shake. Even Hiei and Kuwabara had stopped laughing.

Kayko slowly crawled over to Yusuke, who wasn't really willing to let her get close to him, but he still let her. Kurama figured it was cause he still had feelings for her even if he was five years old now. She picked him up in her arms and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry Yusuke," she whispered to him, "I'm so sorry."

Yusuke looked up at her and saw that she meant it. So he said it was ok as long as she never gave him broccoli again.

"Alright Yusuke," she said smiling, "Alright…"

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She stared at him with wide eyes, so did the others. Had Yusuke really just done that? Yusuke had a huge blush plastered on his face that just wouldn't go away no matter how many times he tried to shake it away. Kayko knew that Yusuke was five, but it was nice to think that Yusuke had kissed her and had shown that he loved her.

_At spirit world_

"Oh Koenma sir, isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Botan squealed, her face plastered on to the screen.

"Yea yea," Koenma said crumpily. He wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying or what was happening where the others were. He was staring at a piece of paper the whole time.

"Koenma sir what's that?" Botan asked walking over to the mini ruler's desk and looking down at the piece of paper. There was a long silence until…

_Back at the hotel where the others were_

Botan came bursting through the doors screaming and waving her arms in the air. The five-year-olds held their hands against their ears, trying to block out the sound of her screaming. It didn't work.

"Botan what's your problem?" Kayko shouted over Botan's screaming.

"The spirit detectives next mission, that's what!!!" Botan yelled and then continued screaming.

Kurama's eye started twitching and his ears felt like they were bleeding. He wasn't the only one. Hiei let out a growl and his Jagan eye started to glow. Suddenly the room went silent. Botan stood opened mouth but nothing was coming out. After she had realized that she had a confused look on her face and it looked like she was trying to say "ah". Everyone looked at the three-eyed demon that was grinning from ear to ear and had a satisfied look on his face. Kayko and Yusuke let out a long sigh while Kuwabara was looking at Hiei fearfully and Kurama was chuckling. Botan looked hurt but she couldn't blame them, and plus her vocal cords were starting to hurt so it was for the better. But now she couldn't warn them about the mission. How are a teen a three five year olds supposed to fight one of their toughest opponent's yet?

* * *

And that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review and I'llmake chapter two up as soon as I can.

Hiei: Hn. Why am I here...

Oi. Ignore him. He's just mad at the fact that I dragged him into this. See ya. And please review.


End file.
